The perfect present at the perfect day
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: This is Sophie's birthday and everyone in the team have a gift for her... Parker's too! And she hasn't only the present, but some special words for the beautiful grifter.


"You are crazy! Flowers... You've bought flowers for her?"

Eliot Spencer was shocked by Parker's appearance with a beautiful white and red roses' bouquet in her hands and she was smiling to him and to Alec Hardison, the hacker's team.

"This is so stupid, Parker!" Screams the black man.

"Why?" Asked the great thief, looked to her friends "Today is Sophie's birthday! This is my present..."

"No no no! You was stupid, Parker!"

"Tell me why!"

The screams was interrupted by Nathan Ford's arrive, who had stopped the little fight between his colleagues and friends "What happened here?"

"Parker bought roses for Sophie's birthday day!"

"Isn't this a stupid move?" Asked Hardison, visibly hurt by Parker's actions.

"What? Roses? To Sophie? Hah... This is great!" Laughed the Mastermind and the thief looked at him in disblief.

In that moment, former grifter Sophie Devereaux entered their operative base and Parker hide the flowers behind her back and she looked at her friends... They were so strange, more than always, so she decided to investigate.

"What's going on? Have you all got something in mind, haven't you?"

"We? No no..." Said Nathan "This is a question you had to ask to Parker, not us! But... These are for you! Happy birthday!"

"Wow, some delicious chocolate... And the best in the world! I'm impressed..."

"You're welcome..." Answer the boss and Parker keep her head down and her eyes shut closer.

"This is a collection of war's and fantasy videogame I've downloaded this morning! Happy birthday..."

"O-Oh... Thanks, Hardison! A... Sweet thing..."

"And this is my present for you!" Said Eliot, giving her an old shark's teeth and the grifter raised an eyebrow, a bit disgusted, but the hitter didn't notice the expression on the brunette's face.

"T-Thank you, Eliot... A present that represent you so much!"

The hitter laughed a bit, then their attention was focused on Parker and Sophie open her eyes wider, almost in shock... Did Parker had a present for her too? This is a very, strange news, but it can't be more orrible than Eliot's present.

"Come on, Parker... Give her your gift!" Encouraged Hardison, touching the blonde's arm with a playful grin on his face.

"So you have a present too..."

"Y-Yes... Sophie, ummm... Happy birthday!" Said the thief, closing her eyes again, showing the roses to the grifter... Who was out of breath, watching the flowers mouth open, shocked... Surprised.

"Parker... Parker..."

"We told her that flowers are just a stupid present, but she..." Started Eliot, but they all fell in shock when Sophie smiled, walking toward Parker with a tender smile on her face, taking the bouquet in her hands.

"These are very beautiful, Parker! Thank you so much..."

"Nothing... Do you really like them?"

"Yes, I do! I love flowers... More than everything, but not more than rare jewels or something like that!"

"Me too!" Smiled the thief, then she looked to her male friends "You are three idiots! She likes flowers... You've lied to me!"

The three didn't look Parker in the eyes, knowing she's right and they excused themselves, but they look up again when Sophie stepped more closer to Parker... And give her a soft kiss on the lips! Total shock!

"Have you seen what I've seen?"

"Yeah, Hardison... Eliot and me are shocked than you!"

"I... I need ten cups of tea!" Said the hitter and the two men followed him. They had lost the respective love forever, because with that simple kiss they comprehend the deep feelings built up between Sophie and Parker in the years spent working together everyday, always side by side.

And the two felt in love instantly, maybe from the first day... And now Parker, the most closed woman in the entire world, make the first, right step to Sophie's heart. She gave her roses for her birthday.

"I want to tell you something, Sophie..."

"So tell me... Tell me everything, Parker!"

"I love you... I-I... Yes, damn to myself! I'm in love with you... From the first day and for the rest of my life!"

Sophie smiled genuinely, circling Parker's neck with her slender arms "I love you too! Forever! You are a very very good thief, because no one, in the past years, was so able to stole my heart like you! And I'm happy to give you all the love I have in me, till my death!"

They both smiled, then they shared a deep, passionate kiss, caressing each other with lust and desire... But Parker pulled away for a moment, looking Sophie directly in her eyes "I want to marry you, one day... And maybe have children..."

"WHAT? Children?" Asked the grifter shocked.

"Yeah... You can teach me how to be a good mother..."

"Ok, maybe! And... Are you a good lover?"

"You're going to found it by yourself... But I have to tell you another thing..."

"Yes? What's that?"

"The roses... I've... I've stolen them from the neighbor's garden... I haven't bought them! Then I put them in a cute paper I had in my room... Sorry..."

Sophie laughed heartly and Parker look at her strangely "I've told you before... You are a great thief!"

Both smiled again, then Parker held Sophie up in her arms and she carried her lover to her bedroom for the first loe night of their relationship... While the three broken heart men arrived at the tenth cup of tea!


End file.
